wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Entering a Mirage
ENTERING A MIRAGE Allegiances MudWings - Queen Hazel SandWings - Queen Thorn NightWings - Queen Glory RainWings - Queen Glory SkyWings - Queen Ruby IceWings - Queen Blizzard SeaWings - Queen Tsunami Jade Mountain Academy Jade Winglet MudWing: Gingersnap SandWing - Bird NightWing - Enemycrusher RainWing: Fruit SkyWing: Red IceWing: Snowstorm SeaWing: Phosphorescent Silver Winglet MudWing: Sequoia SandWing: Desert NightWing: Starcatcher RainWing: Prism SkyWing: Sunrise IceWing: Polar Seawing: Auklet Copper Winglet MudWing: Walnut SandWing: Sahara NightWing: Dreamer RainWing: Reflection SkyWing: Amber IceWing: Tempest SeaWing: Rainfall Bronze Winglet MudWing: Fawn SandWing: Harmattan NightWing: Strongtalons RainWing: Flower SkyWing: Chalcedony IceWing: Igloo SeaWing: Splash Gold Winglet MudWing: Tree SandWing: Turmeric NightWing: Destinyreacher RainWing: Mirror SkyWing: Cumin IceWing: Quartz SeaWing: Surf Platinum Winglet MudWing: Nettle SandWing: Beach NightWing: Traveler RainWing: Misty SkyWing: Cliff IceWing: Icecloud SeaWing: Clam oNe. I thank God every day That I woke up feelin' this way And I can't help lovin' myself And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh --Meghan Trainor, Me too "Welcome to the 3rd year of Jade Mountain Academy! Come in students, and make sure to check in with Fatespeaker for your schedule and winglet!", Sunny called. Cliff took a deep breath and smiled. Today was his first day at the academy and he knew it was going to be fun. Why wouldn't it? Everyone, all ages, every single tribe would want to be his best friend. Who wouldn't want to be friends with the royal SkyWing prince who had an amazing voice and great talent. He remembered Queen Ruby's words: I hope you don't take this the wrong way but even though you're royal and can order dragons here...you can't order dragons there. He had asked why not but Ruby had said he couldn't order different tribes. He was momentarily upset but decided not to let this ruin his fun. He would have lots of friends. "Hey there! What's your name?" Fatespeaker asked. "Prince Cliff" "Oooh Royalty. OK let's see hmmm....here you go!" She handed him a small parchment sheet and he thanked her, walking away. "Platinum Winglet," he said out loud. The names in his winglet were Nettle, Beach, Traveler, Misty, Cliff, Icecloud, Clam. He took a moment to admire his name before referring to the directions and started to try to find his cave. As he walked down the hallways, he inspected every element of the academy territory. He saw a sign that said "Dorm caves up ahead" and walked into the Left Wing and he saw an array of beautiful candles reflecting on his scales. How handsome his scales were. Then he turned to the dorm cave area and each one had a sign. The first ones he saw were Jade and Silver before he saw Platinum. He stepped in and with a big grin he said "Hello peasants! Your prince is here!" He did not expect to be given strange and concerned looks from the dragons in there. Weren't they happy the prince was here. They broke into whispers, stepping away from him and while he stood clueless, a MudWing went over to him. "Hi! I'm Nettle the MudWing!" "Hi! I'm Prince Cliff, prince of the SkyWings" Nettle nodded. "I figured we could be friends because both of us are losers." His happy moment of immediately getting a friend faded into confusion and anger. "You dare call me a loser? I'M A PRINCE AND I HAVE THE BEST VOICE DEAL WITH IT!!!" His childhood tantrum feelings seemed to come back into place. He heard snickers from the back of the cave and Nettle looked frightened, and he dragged Cliff out of the cave. "Shh, shh. You're just making it worse for yourself!" Cliff made his most questionable face and Nettle sighed. "You need some social tips. I dunno how it goes in the Sky Kingdom but this is the outside world, dude. You gotta play it real or else you're cast out. You only get three chances to fit in and right now you've got two. So do I since I screwed up my moment like you." Hey guys! I'm Nettle and can't wait to be friends! "Yes. That bad," Nettle shivered. "Um...okay? But what should I act like? I'm all for everyone liking me because they are SUPPOSED to. I'm a very likeable prince." "Uh huh. Let's take this in 3 steps. 1. Cool Language. 2. Fascination. 3. Kindness. Absolutely NO dorkiness like what you and I exhibited." "Yeah you'll need to teach it to me a little more because I don't get this" "Well OK, it's good that first day is a day off so we have all time. First! Unpack and DO NOT speak to anyone but me. 'Kay?" "Sure" "Now go!" ~-~ After Cliff unpacked, Nettle said he'd had to go meet someone in his tribe so Cliff went ahead to explore the building. He decided to walk past the candle array so he did so. As he passed the candles, he saw a SkyWing. A subject! I've never met her before. "Hey," he said. She looked at him surprised, and nodded a greeting. Against the candles' endless light, the dragoness looked like she was standing in fire. He couldn't decide whether her scales were red or copper. She stared at the light display, flames playing in her endless amber eyes. And just then, he realized that he'd been staring at her for a full minute and it was beginning to get awkward especially with the stare she gave him which seemed to be a "What does he want?" look. He coughed awkwardly and walked back to his cave. I'm probably a one now. tWo. I don't want to be afraid I want to wake up feeling beautiful today And know that I'm okay cause everyone's perfect in a usual way So see I just want to believe in me --Demi Lovato, Believe in Me After the other dragonet left, Amber stared at the candles unmoving. Oh why had she come here? It felt so awkward and...strange. Not like what she thought - friendliness and a great happy group she could bounce right into and have fun with. Even her winglet just sat there, not even talking to her. Even the other SkyWings that had come were unknown to her except Prince Cliff that just came by. She had seen him standing next to his mother, Queen Ruby as she made announcements to the tribe. She and Cliff hadn't met face to face until now. He most likely didn't know who she was. Amber started to remember when her mother enrolled her for the academy... WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU PUT ME IN A SCHOOL?!" Peril flinched. "Calm down, it's a good school. I've been there before." "No! I mean how could you put me in without telling me?" "Because you're too shy and would probably say no! Even though it's for your own good." But there'll be strangers there! So you can socialize. Calm down, there are other SkyWings there. And you know your father works there. You'll see him there" "I can see Father when he visits the kingdom every moon" "But you'll see him more now. If this is about me not being there, don't worry; I'll be there in parent meetings" "I don't want to go!" Peril's face softened. "Do you know why I'm sending you off to a place where I won't be there? Because I trust the dragons running the school and know them. Don't you trust your father and his friends? He'll make sure you are okay. I didn't put you in the regular SkyWing School because in Jade Mountain Academy, you will meet and befriend dragons from other tribes. You will be one of the dragons that brings peace to the tribes. Don't you want that, Amber?" Amber sighed and slumped. "I guess so..." Now here she was, unenthusiastic as ever. These candles were delightful; the fire seemed tempting and beautiful to Amber. "Do you like it here?" Amber turned around surprised to see her father, Clay. "Yeah" she lied. "Have you made any friends" "No" "Well, you will soon" Then Tsunami stormed in. "Clay! Why did you want to hire the workers? THEY. ARE. MESSING. EVERYTHING UP!" "Calm down! We just haven't taught them enough" "Ugh," Tsunami rolled her eyes. "Should we start lunch now?" "Yeah," Clay turned to Amber. "Come on" Amber quietly followed. Was she ever going to like this school? ~-~ {| Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (Foxstep1)